Full American Panic!
by Arbl A-17
Summary: what would happen to two kids attending high school in Anchorage Alaska when they get two foreign exchange students? and what would happen if those two happend to be Souske and Kaname? Disclaimer: i dont own FMP or anything in Anchorage!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Aaron Powell awoke with a start as his alarm went off rather loudly. Grudgingly, not wanting to leave the warmth of his covers(as he knew the rest of the room was well below freezing, in the 20's to be exact.), he swung out and off his bed.

"Holy shit is it cold!" he half shouted as his mind caught on the fact that it was, indeed, cold. Aaron is a 6'4 male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a brace on his left hand due to problems with the bones in it, tomorrow he had to go in for a CT scan. He also has a chain-ball necklace that he never removes. Swearing, he got dressed as fast as possible so he could leave the fridge like room.

Once dressed he left his room to go for food and then to help with the ward work. As soon as he finished breakfast he went outside to wait for his parents return trip from IHop. To save time I wont go into the rest of the day until he is done with his work.

Finally at around 3:00, they were done then his mother stared a topic he would rather avoid until tonight.

"You know Aaron, they get here at 5:00 tonight, so why don't you go clean up the kitchen?" his mother asked.

"Sure, just as long as you call me when you pick them up." Aaron replied as he made his way to the door. By they, they meant 2 foreign exchange students from Japan. He really didn't have a problem with that. In fact, he was the one who proposed the idea. His mom and step-father agreed only because he had an almost obsession like interest with the culture.

The students would be staying with them, as most foreign exchange students would. There would be one guy and one girl. His parents didn't have any names yet, but they were about the same age as him and his sister. Just then a white Dodge Durango pulled into the driveway.

"_Well speak of the devil." _thought Aaron as his sister got out. She was 5'6 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was as good a sister as any brother could hope for… but perfection had impurities in this case. She had a nasty temper at times. But right now, Aaron had no interest with his older sister. He just wanted to clean the kitchen so he wouldn't leave the wrong impression. He trudged inside and started working on the kitchen.

Around 5:00 his mom called the house. Aaron answered the phone.

"What?" Aaron asked knowing full well that it was his mother.

"We have them, but there is one problem." his mom, Betty, said.

"Oh god. What's the problem?" he asked fearing something bad happened.

"They went to the same school, but they aren't related." she said with a hint of annoyance. But on the other end, Aaron's mind was stalled. However, he quickly recovered.

"Well, to quote a character from a show. don't worry, not a problem." Aaron said as he fought to keep from laughing.

"Funny, this guy said that too. Huh, oh well. See you at the house!" she told him. Once again Aaron's mind stalled for a moment. Then the line went dead. Aaron reluctantly set the phone on its cradle. Putting certain thoughts to the back of his head, he left to tell his sister of their guests.

25 minutes later, their parents pulled into the driveway. The moment of truth was finally at hand. Aaron had even got an extra mattress and set it on the floor for his guest. Just as his sister, Rebecca, did for hers. When they all got into the house Rebecca and Aaron were watching the TV. When they got upstairs, their mother finally introduced the guests.

"Rebecca, Aaron, I would like you to meet Souske Sagura and Kaname Chidori. Souske, Kaname, this is my son and daughter, Aaron and Rebecca." stated ther mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Holy shit." Was all Aaron could say as he stared at Souske and Kaname. He knew who they were and what they had done in the past. As he looked at Souske, he got the feeling that he was going to be interrogated as soon as they left for his room. Apparently Kaname saw this too, for she took out "The Smacker" as Aaron had dubbed it, and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't event think it you military-crazed-nut!" she shouted at him. Just then Aaron burst out laughing.

"Oh man! I thought this couldn't be possible! This is hilarious!" he shouted.

Rebecca gave him an odd look. Then, sensing something was wrong, Rebecca took the initiative.

"Ok, meeting in Aaron's room for those under 18!" she shouted then started dragging her comic-induced crying brother to his room.

Once everyone was there(mentally being the case for Aaron), Souske finally spoke.

"Well, I'm guessing you want an explanation as to our presence here in your world." Souske said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Aarons face suddenly grew serious when he heard that.

"Yes I would, but before you go into details. I would like you to tell me if guarding us is a mission of yours." he said as he took the chair at his computer and began the process of booting it up.

"No, its not a mission and I don't have to protect you. My mission is ms. Chidori. But we had to go to a remote location in the United States and you were the only ones taking foreign exchange students in the second most remote state. So we came here. As to how we are here, I was fighting in the Arbelest when I hit a rift in space-time made from four lambda drivers colliding together. I just happened to be saving ms. Chidori at that time." Souske finished just as his lungs ran out of air. After that story everyone was just staring at him.

"Well that was a long winded explanation." Rebecca and Kaname stated at the same time with the same exact look on their faces. Aaron and Souske looked at the girls and then looked at each other. They both figured out that the girls were already so much alike, they could be copies. Save for Kaname's bluish green hair and brown eyes, they were almost the same.

"Alright, now that that's all clear, lets start setting up your stuff." said Aaron as he rose from his chair and started making his way to the door.

And so that's how they spent the next hour and a half. Once that was done they all relaxed in Aaron's once again. This time they each had a soda and they shared one bowl of popcorn. At this point in time, Aaron felt it necessary to introduce them to a piece of entertainment that the majority of the state had, his Xbox 360.

"Ok, here is the pride and joy of my room, the Xbox 360!" exclaimed Aaron as he grabbed one of the wireless controllers. He opened the tray and popped in Halo 3. Then he remembered something and his face went pale.

"Ok. Souske, when I am playing this, I expect you not to shoot the TV. It's just a game and I have everything under control. Even if I die." he stated ad the main menu came up.

"Souske, you shoot the TV and ill kill you!" Kaname said to him as Aaron selected campaign.

"You'll have be beat me to it." Aaron stated calmly as he started the first level. And for the next few hours, they spent around Aaron's TV as he played the story. There were times when Souske looked like he was in heaven as he watched the strategy involved. There were also 2 times when Souske started to reach for his firearm but then remembered the numerous death threats by his new family and lowered his arm.

When Aaron stopped playing, Souske and Kaname were awestruck and Rebecca was tired. Souske looked at the clock and took note of the time.

"I know why you are tired Rebecca, it's past 11:00 at night." Souske stated as he threw the can in the garbage by Aaron's door. Kaname took note as well.

"Hey, you're right. Well, I'm with her. I'm going to bed." Kaname stated as she stood up and began leaving the room. But the comment was lost and Rebecca and Aaron as they just stared at the clock. Then they shouted at the same time.

"OH SHIT!" the yelled and parted ways to get ready for bed. Their reactions were lost on the other two as the four swapped roles of confusion.

"I don't get it, but I guess we need to get to bed." Kaname stated as she stared at the other two fighting to get to the bathroom first.

"Affirmative." was all Souske could say.

"Well, hurry up you two! We need sleep and we cant go to bed until you do!" Rebecca said as she went to her room. Kaname and Souske looked at each other for a moment then just shrugged and went to do as they were told. But it was nagging at the back of Kaname's mind as to why.

"So why are you guys in a rush?" she asked Rebecca as her and Aaron were stopped in front of their perspective doors across the hall from each other. Aaron turned around to answer.

"Well, all four of us have school tomorrow." he said simply.


End file.
